Complications
by Isla6
Summary: A Liley fanfic based on the Tv show Chuck. It just thought it would be a cool fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know where this idea came from but all of a sudden i thought it would be cool to do a Liley fanfic bassed on Chuck. Chuck is such a great show! So here it is. Also i couldn't think of a name for this Fic at all so if anyone has any better ideas let me no!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if i did i wouldn't be poor at the moment

Chapter One

Miley rested her head on her arms that were folded on the work counter. She was at work. She works at her local Buy More store in the Nerd Herd department, if you've got a broken computer, phone or TV the Nerd Herd could fix it for you. Miley was really regretting going out the night before, her head was splitting in half and it didn't help that her best friend, who was also her co-worker, kept bugging her.

"Oliver, could you please leave me alone?" Miley begged

"Sorry Miley I'm just bored"

"I'm sure there's a computer or something you could go fix!"

"Na that's boring. Come on lets go play some Xbox you're being boring and hung over"

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be hung over! Now go away Oliver!" Miley yelled as she placed her head back down. The previous night Oliver had taken Miley out to a club, something they never did. Oliver thought Miley needed to get out of the house and start socializing so he took her to club and provided her with a lot of alcohol which is way she was wishing she was dead.

Ding ding, Miley's bell went off on her desk and without lifting her head of her desk she yelled "Oliver!"

"Sorry but I would just like to tell you that if you weren't so hung up on Lilly…STILL…then last night wouldn't have been necessary…Whoa ok ok I'm going!" Oliver said as he tried to avoid the stapler Miley threw at him.

Miley watched Oliver as he ran off and she laughed to herself. She stood up and walked over to where the stapler had landed.

_I'm not still hung up on Lilly…Ok maybe I am b__ut can anyone blame me? We were best friends forever and maybe I had a tiny crush on her…Ok so I'm in love with her…was in love with her but then out of nowhere she just left, no warning, no goodbye…well ok she did tell me she was leaving but she wasn't herself when she did it, there was something she wasn't telling me, I could tell._

As Miley walked back to her desk she bumped into a boy…well man. He had sandy blonde hair, looked around her age, 23, and he was wearing a suit, but his face still looked very boyish.

"Hi there" he spoke "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure that's what I'm here for" Miley smiled

"I was wondering if you would be able to tell me where this resturant is?"

"Yea its just around the corner, go out of the car park on the west side drive two blocks and its on the corner on your right you can't miss it." Miley smiled

"Great so i'll see you there at 8pm tonight?"

"Huh?" Miley asked

"Will you go with me tongiht? On a date?"

"Ahhhh" Miley didn't know what to say

"I'm Jake, Jake Ryan and you are?"

"Ahh…umm… Well Jake I'm sorry but I'm not interested"

"How will you know you arn't intrested if you don't go out with me?"

"You aren't my type sorry" Miley replied

"Well what is your type? I'm like a chameleon. I can be any type you like. So what's you're type?" he said as he gave her a cocky smile

"Girl" Miley said and walked back to her desk, she couldnt be bothered dealing with this right now.

Jake Ryan walked back outside and into the black ford explorer that was parked in the car park. He had a big scowl on his face

"So how did it go Mr. NSA?" asked the female agent sitting in the passenger seat. "Was she hypnotized by your charm?" she sniggered

"No she wasn't Ms CIA"

"Ohhh no what went wrong?" she teased

"I'm not her type. But you may have better luck than me" He smirked

"What do you mean?"

"What you didn't no? Miley, your so called 'best friend' is a lesbian, Agent Truscott"

"What? Miley's gay?"

"You really mean you didn't no Lilly?"

Lilly sat mouth wide open. _Miley gay? Wow this changes everything. How could she not have told me? What if this happened after I left and I wasn't there to help her? _

"What's the mission now?" Agent Lilly Truscott asked her partner.

"I'm not sure let's contact HQ"

"No need to Agent Ryan, Truscott. What's the progress on the target?" A female's voice came through the speakers. A screen then came up through the dashboard and their boss, Agent Campbell, appeared on screen

"We are going to have to find another way to obtain the intersect" Jake answered

"Why what happened? The target didn't fall for your charm Ryan?"

"No ma'am. Im not her type. It seems the target likes girls, not men."

"Well I don't see a problem. Agent Truscott can take your place Ryan."

"What! No way! With all do respect Ma'am I wasn't meant to see Mile... I mean the target. There was to be no contact, I was to give you all the information you needed, and I did, this as far as I go." Lilly argued

"I'm sorry agent Truscott but you have been given your mission. You are to go on a date with the target and obtain the intersect. This should be easy for you, you did use to be best friends, use it to your advantage."

"Yes ma'am" Lilly answered

"Call me when you have made progress."

With that she signed off and the screen went back into the dashboard.

"Well this is just fantastic" Lilly complained as she flipped the sun-shade down and started applying some make up. "You couldn't have stuck up for me a little bit Ryan?"

"What was I meant to say Truscott?"

"I don't know, how about this is a sucky plan and we need to come up with another one" she hissed at him as she took her hair out of her ponytail then sprayed some perfume on herself.

"You know for someone who doesn't wanna do this you seem to be getting awfully prepared" Jake pointed out.

Lilly glared at him then jumped out of the truck and started towards the Buy More. The walk seemed to be the shortest walk of Lilly's life. She had dreamed of seeing Miley more than a million times since she left but now that it was happening she wanted to run in the opposite direction.

_I wonder if I ran how quickly I could get away from here. I could get some money, a fake passport head out to New Zealand. I've always wanted to go there. _

As Lilly pondered this she had hardly realized she had just walked into the Buy More. She looked up and immediately spotted Miley. She was still resting her head on her desk. Lilly hesitated but slowly made her way over to Miley. Lilly was freaking out. Her stomach had butterflies and she was sure she was going to faint. She stood there for a few moments and Miley didn't lift her head. Was she asleep? Lilly then rang the bell that was next to Miley's head…nothing. She rang it again, finally movement.

"Urgh Oliver how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" Miley growled as she kept her head down. This made Lilly smile, she had missed her best friends' voice, especially her slight southern accent. Lilly rang the bell again and again until Miley spoke again.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled as she went to grab what she thought was Oliver's hand. When she grabbed it and realized it wasn't Oliver's hand, for some reason unknown to her, she still held the hand. It was so soft and as crazy as it sounds, she thought it felt familiar. Still holding onto the hand she lifted her head up of the desk and her eyes grew to the size of the moon and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Lilly?"

"Hey Miles"

* * *

A/N: Let me no what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is kinda sucky sorry. I promise the next one will be longer!**

Chapter 2

"Lilly?" Miley said with a confused look on her face. "Lilly" She now said looking surprised "Lilly" she lastly stated angrily.

"Miley. How are you?" Lilly said nervously. She didn't like the tone in Miley's voice

"Ohhh you wanna know how I am Lilly? After what? How long has it been 5 years, I lost count after a while." Miley said sarcastically.

"Yeah 5 years Miley" Lilly said as she dropped her head in shame and nervously fidgeted with her hands. She wasn't proud of the way she just up and left her best friend the way she did.

"That's right, we were 18 when my best-friend came to my house one night and announced that she was leaving in a few hours. Forever. But I also remember her promising to call every night and she would keep in touch with me because she didn't have any contact details yet. So did you forget my number after all those years Lilly?"

"You still seem mad Miley…."

"Damn right I'm mad Lilly!" Miley yelled as she jumped of her seat and onto her feet. When she noticed people staring she lowered her voice a little. "You just left! You left me Lilly when I needed you the most!"

"What do you mean needed me the most?" _of course I know what she means but I can't let her know that, it'll blow my cover. God just looking at her makes my heart break, I missed her so much._

"Just forget about it Lilly. You aren't my best-friend anymore so you shouldn't care."

_Ouch__, that hurt_

"Lilly?" a male voice spoke from behind Lilly. She spun around and found herself facing Oliver, her other best-friend that she left.

"Ollie?" Lilly spoke uncertain. She wasn't sure if he would react the same way as Miley.

"Lilly!" he yelled and picked her up in a big hug and spun her around.

_Urgh can he not do that_ Miley thought _it's hard enough to be mad at her as it is without him being all happy to see her _"Put her down Oliver she was just leaving" Miley announced

"What so soon?" Oliver said sadly

"Umm well no, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime Miley, you know to talk and catch up." Lilly was nervous. It wasn't like she was asking her out on a date but isn't that what her mission was? To get close to the target?

Miley was surprised; she wasn't expecting Lilly to ask her out, _no_ _it's not a date, just a catch up drink. I don't wanna catch up with her…Oh who am I kidding of course I do. Just looking at her makes me realize how much I missed her, but also how much she broke me._

"Alright Lilly but on one condition" Miley said giving Lilly a grumpy look.

"Fair enough, what is it Miley?"

"You explain everything to me, no lies, only the truth about why you left and why you never contacted me"

_Crap_. "Fine" Lilly said realizing that her best-friend could always tell when she was lying

"Here are my contact details Lilly. I assume you need them" Miley said handing Lilly over a piece of paper with her number and address on them.

"There're still the same" Lilly said sounding surprised "And you haven't moved"

"No. Some things always stay the same" Miley said as she walked away and into the staff room.

Lilly sighed and watched Miley walk away. I guess she couldn't really blame Miley for the way she just reacted.

"Just give her time Lilly" Oliver spoke up.

Lilly had almost forgotten he was standing right there. "What, 5 years wasn't enough time Oliver?"

Olivers' face turned serious. "Lilly you just left us. It was different for her than it was for me, I got over it after I realized you weren't coming back but Miley she, she kept thinking that it couldn't be real, that you couldn't have just left her. Lilly you broke her."

Tears started to form in Lilly's eyes. "I broke her? Does she hate me?"

"I don't think she could ever hate you Lilly. But don't get her hopes up, if you aren't staying then tell her otherwise just don't break her again."

"I wont I promise Ollie. I gotta go; I'll catch up with you later sometime if you want?"

"That would be good Lilly"

"Bye Oliver"

Lilly walked back out through the front doors and out into the car park. She climbed into the passenger seat and closed her eyes and sighed.

"How'd it go Lilly?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hate to break it to you Truscott but you kinda have to. It's called 'working for the government and being on a mission'"

Lilly opened her eyes and looked at Jake. She hated it when he was right. "She pretty much hates me but we are going out sometime. I gotta call her."

"So you got a date? Score Agent Truscott!"

"It's not a date Ryan! Just old friends catching up. Now can you take me back to my apartment, I guess I need to unpack if I'm going to be here a while"

"Sure thing Lils"

When Lilly got back to her new apartment all she could do was think about was Miley. She looked exactly the same as she had done 5 years ago except she was older. Her brown hair was still the same length and always looked perfect, she looked like she was the same weight maybe just a little bit more toned; her skin was still a beautiful tan colour and her voice, that was still the same. She loved that Miley still had her southern accent which you could notice more and more the angrier she got. Lilly thought she would be hearing a lot of it when they got together for their not date. Lilly wasn't sure why but for some reason she noticed everything little thing about Miley, her lips, her freckles, the way her ugly work uniform curved to her body in all the right places. Lilly put it down to the fact that she hadn't seen her in 5 years. Trying to rid herself of thoughts of Miley she got up, took a shower, got ready for bed but before that she got out the piece of paper Miley had given her and went to call her.

Miley was sitting on her couch, with her brother Jackson, watching an episode of Family Guy. She wasn't really paying attention though, her head still hurt but this time she wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or Lilly. It had been all she thought about since she walked of to the staff room. Lillys' long blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes and her lips. She thought Lilly looked older than she should, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Miley was starting to think that maybe she dreamed the whole thing that Lilly hadn't come back. Miley was staring off into space when she saw a hand move in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked

"Miley? You ok, you seem so spaced out. What's up?"

"I had either the best day ever or the worst day. I can't decide which one at the moment."

"Why what happened?" her brother asked concerned. They both lived in the house by themselves now. Their Dad had died 3 years ago in a car crash and in his will he left the house to both of them.

"Lilly" Miley stated as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch

"What do you mean Lilly? You realized it was time to get over her?"

Miley turned and faced her brother with an annoyed look on her face. "No you idiot. She came into the Buy More!"

"What?? Miley that's big. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I think maybe I was dreaming it. I could still be dreaming. Pinch me to make sure….Ouch!"

"What you told me to pinch you. Miley you ain't dreaming. What did she say?"

"She wanted to go out, catch up"

"On a date?"

"No not a date Jerkson" They still fought constantly but they both knew neither one meant it. "Just to catch up but I told her on one condition only, that she tell me everything, why she left, where she's been, if she ever thought about me"

"Miley I'm sure she did." Jackson said as he put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. All of a sudden the phone rang and Jackson reached behind Miley and picked the phone up.

"Hello Stewart resident" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Jackson?"

"Speaking" he now said in his normal voice. "Who's this?"

"Hey um it's Lilly. How have you been?"

"Lilly" Jackson said as he looked back at Miley whose eyes had gotten very wide. "I'm good, better than some people" he said still looking at Miley who shot him daggers from her eyes. There was an awkward silence on the phone.

"Um is Miley there please?"

"Hold on a second" he said to Lilly. "You want me to say you aren't here?" he asked Miley while speaking into the phone.

"I can hear you Jerkson, now put her on…please" Lilly asked trying not to get angry. She couldn't really blame him, he was just looking out for Miley.

"Fine" Jackson said as he handed the phone to Miley.

Miley walked of into the kitchen. A few minutes later she walked back into the lounge and sat next to Jackson.

"So" he asked

"We are meeting up for lunch tomorrow" Miley said with a smile on her face.

"Miley I'm worried"

"About?"

"What if she breaks you again?"

"Jackson I hate to break it to you but I haven't even been fixed yet so there's no way I can get broken. Ok?"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop being an overprotective older brother" he faked being hurt.

Miley wrapped her arms around her brother, gave him a big hug then said goodnight to him. As she lay in bed all she could think about was the next day and her not date with Lilly.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took soooo long for me to update the only excuse is that I'm lazy. BTW i went and saw Twilight on Thursday night. It was a pre-screening cause it doesn't open here until the 26th of December! It was sooo cool i loved it. The theatre was filled with 13 and 14 year old girls and they were crazy but it made watching the movie more fun i thought. I reckon i was the oldest person there (I'm 20). Anyway read, review hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3

Miley was waiting at the restaurant for Lilly. They had decided to go to a pizza place. Miley wasn't sure if it was still Lilly's favourite food, but she remembered that Lilly use to be able to eat a whole pizza by herself but then for the rest of the night she wouldn't be able to move because she was so full and felt sick. Miley had gotten to the restaurant early, she was extremely nervous; she kept glancing at the door when someone would come in hoping it was Lilly.

Lilly was outside in her car checking her equipment. She hadn't wanted to bring her gun but she did. She was wearing a long summer dress so she hid her gun in her leg holster. She always hated wearing her gun in her leg holster it was uncomfortable and itchy; it's not as comfortable as it looks in the movies but boy did she wish it was. She placed her tiny ear piece into her ear so she could communicate with Jake who was back at their Head Quarters surveying. "Check, Jake can you hear me?" Lilly asked placing her finger to her ear.

"Reading you loud and clear agent Truscott. Good luck"

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it. Don't listen to the stuff you don't need to Ryan"

"I won't, I promise. I'll be here if anything goes wrong. Like incase she is on to us and she brought back up"

"Copy that. I really don't think she has though. I think she has no idea about what's going on" Lilly said as she got out of her car, locked it and walked into the restaurant. She immediately noticed Miley looking as nervous as hell. She saw that Miley wasn't wearing her work uniform; instead she was in a casual but beautiful blue dress which came up to her knees. Lilly walked up to Miley and sat down opposite her. "Hey Miles, sorry I'm late" Lilly smiled

_Miles. I've missed her calling me that_

"Hey Lils." Miley smiled at her, using her nickname

Lilly looked up at Miley and her smile grew "It's funny how easily we slip back into old habits huh?"

"It sure is" Miley replied. They both stared at each other smiling; they didn't stop until the waiter interrupted them.

"Can I take you're order ladies?"

"Sure I'll have a small pepperoni pizza please….."

"Actually make it a large one and we can share?" Miley asked interrupting

"Sure that's fine with me" Lilly smiled as the waiter walked away with their order. She didn't know why but she just couldn't stop smiling, maybe it was just good to be back with Miley.

"Miley. I'm really sorry about your Dad"

Miley wasn't expecting this. Tears started to form in her eyes. It may have been 3 years but it was still a sore subject. "Thanks Lilly. It hasn't been easy. When it happened I had Jackson and Oliver but there was only one person I really wanted but…well… you just weren't there"

This time it was Lilly's turn to form tears in her eyes. She placed her hand on top of Miley's, which was resting on the table and unconsciously started to make circles on the top of Miley's hand with her thumb. When she realized what she was doing she quickly pulled her hand away and started to blush.

"I really am sorry Miley..." Just then the waiter came and placed their pizza down in front of them and the subject wasn't brought up again.

Half way through their meal, after they had reminisced, Miley started breaking into the big questions.

"So Lilly, I need to know why you left."

Lilly had been practicing for the last 24 hours about what she would say to Miley. She had a big story made up about how a relative in England had gotten sick and she just lost contact with Miley. But even when she thought about it she didn't believe it, so how Miley was suppose to believe this, she didn't no. All she really wanted to do was to tell Miley the truth.

All of a sudden Lilly was saved from her dilemma when a tall, blonde, skater looking girl walked up to their table. Lilly thought she looked about the same age as Miley and herself. She also thought this girl looked a lot like Lilly did when she was about 17- 18.

"Miley what the hell!" the girl yelled

_T__his girl is angry _Lilly thought

"Lucy. Hey um sorry I haven't called you back yet" Miley was looking like a deer caught in headlights.

_Who is this girl talking to Miley like this? Maybe Miley was seeing her?_

"I can see why" Lucy said as she pointed and glared at Lilly

"This isn't what you think Lucy" Miley stated

_What does she think this is? Ohhh a date. I could have fun with this_ Lilly thought mischievously

Miley was looking at Lilly with pleading eyes to help her.

"Lucy is it? I'm Lilly" Lilly stuck her hand out to Lucy who just ignored it. "Fine then, but don't say I didn't try to be nice. Now could you please go away and just accept that Miley doesn't want to see you anymore. I'm thinking you were just a one night sort of thing any way, so my advice to you is to not be so clingy, it's not very attractive." Lilly said with a smile.

"Whatever. Miley you don't know what you're missing out on" Lucy said as she walked off in a huff.

Lilly started laughing, so did Miley. "Thank you so much Lils, but um I was kinda dating her, she wasn't just a one night thing"

"Ohhh, I'm sorry did I go too far?"

"No not at all! I've been trying to get rid of her for ages!" Miley said still smiling "I owe you one"

"I'll hold it to you Miles" Lilly smiled. "So you're gay?" Lilly asked nervously

"Yeah." Miley replied quietly, unsure if Lilly would be ok with this

"Miles. Its fine, I don't care, if that's what you're worried about." Lilly said smiling at Miley "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help you through this"

"It's fine Lilly. Thank you though. Miley smiled up at Lilly

"Is this what you meant yesterday when you said I left when you needed me the most?"

"Yeah"

"I really am sorry Miley."

"It's fine Lilly. You know the more I think about it the more I realize how much harder it would have been if you were here." Miley mentally slapped herself, she had said too much

_Shit, what if she asks why. Crap, I can't tell I love her. She would leave again. Wait what if that's why she left in the first place? She found out?_

_What does she mean it would have been harder?_ Lilly thought. _Wait she doesn't…like me? That's crazy she couldn't like me…could she?_

Before Lilly could ask Miley what she meant Jake contacted Lilly. "Lilly? Lilly? Ok I know you can't talk right now but I just spotted two spies pulling into the car park. By the look of things they're Russian. You need to get the target out right now; I don't care how, just do it!"

Miley was staring at Lilly as she noticed Lilly's eyes grow wider and wider she followed her eyes to the door of the restaurant and noticed two big Russian looking guys walk through the door. Before Miley could say anything Lilly had grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her out of her seat and was pulling her through the restaurant. "Lilly? What's going on, who were those guys and why are we going through the kitchen?"

"I can't explain right now Miley I just need you to do as I say ok?"

Lilly yanked Miley through the Kitchen exit and into the alley way. All of a sudden Miley pulled free of Lilly's grasp and stopped.

"Miley? What are you doing? Now is not a good time to be stubborn!" Lilly yelled

"What's going on Lilly?"

"I'll explain later Miley I promise, we just need to get out of here!" Lilly said as she anxiously glanced to the door they just came through. She held her hand out for Miley to take hold of. "You just need to trust me Miley"

Miley just looked at Lilly's hand.

"Miley, do you trust me?"

Miley then looked up and into Lilly's eyes. _With my life_. Miley took hold of Lilly's hand and unconsciously intertwined their fingers. Lilly all of a sudden felt an adrenaline rush. When ever she was in situations like this she always had them but this one was different. It seemed to start in her right hand, the hand that was locked with Miley's. They quickly ran out of the alley just as the two Russian spies came running out into the alley. They headed to the parking lot and quickly jumped into Lilly's SUV. Lilly started the car, and speed to the car park exit. She noticed the two men running towards her with guns so she lifted up her dress to reveal her gun and yanked it out of is holster, much to Miley's surprise. "What the hell do you have a gun for Lilly?" Lilly didn't answer; she just pointed her gun out of her window at one of the men and pulled the trigger twice. The first bullet missed and smashed into the window of a parked car but the second one hit one of the men in his left shoulder. Lilly didn't look to see what the men's reaction was, she just put her foot flat down on the accelerator and speed off.

"Oh my god Lilly you just shot him!" Miley yelled

"He would have shot first if he had the chance" Lilly replied while swerving through the traffic.

"Lilly slow down your going to crash"

"No im not Miles."

"Do you mind explaining what all that was about? Am I being punk'd or something?"

Lilly just laughed and pushed a button on the dashboard which connected to her head quarters. "Agent Ryan are you there?"

"Who are you…?" Miley was interrupted by Agent Ryan's voice coming from the speakers of the car.

"Agent Truscott what happened?"

"Agent Truscott?" Miley was shocked

"The two spies came into the restaurant…"

"Spies?" Miley asked

"…We escaped out the back into the alley way then into my car. I shot one of them in the shoulder, I don't think they followed us" she quickly looked in her rearview mirror.

"And the target?" He asked

"What target?" Miley asked looking awfully confused

Lilly looked over at Miley with apologetic eyes "She's safe, in the car with me, I'm bringing her in. ETA is 5mins. Truscott out"

Miley looked at Lilly with her mouth wide open and her eyes the size of the moon.

"Target" Miley whispered "I'm a target?"

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. Have a good weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n _Sorry this has taken so long to update. Christmas enough said. Hope you all had a great Christmas!

Chapter 4

_The target? What does that even mean? Who the hell does Lilly even work for? What if she's meant to kill me?_

Those were just a few of the questions that were floating around in Miley's head. She was sitting in a room with glass for walls. There was a glass table that she was sitting in front of. If she looked to her right she could see what looked like holding cells, that were down a hall way, then to her left was another hallway but she couldn't see what it led to. If she looked behind herself she would have seen a similar looking area to the one she was in right now, except she would have seen stairs to the left that led up to a door but she wasn't sure what was behind. She did know that if she had gone down the other set of stairs it would lead to the garage that Lilly and herself had driven into after evading the Russian spies. There was a solid concrete wall in the area behind Miley that had 6 computer screens attached to it. They were connected to a couple of fancy looking keyboards that, at this moment Lilly and some guy, who Miley thought looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him, were franticly typing on.

"I should go speak to her, make sure she's ok and explain things. Lilly said to Jake.

Jake looked up from what he was doing and glanced at Miley in the interrogation room. "What are you going to say to her?" he asked looking back at Lilly

"I'm going to tell her the truth Jake." Lily said as she picked up a folder and walked over to the door that led to Miley.

Lilly walked in and sat across the table, in front of Miley. Miley was just staring into space, not even blinking.

"Miley?" Lilly asked tenderly "Miles you in there?"

Miley turned her head to face Lilly but didn't say anything so Lilly spoke first. "Clearly I need to explain some stuff to you Miles." No response "I work for the CIA Miley, that's why I left 5 years ago" finally a response

"That's why you moved? Cause you worked for the CIA?"

"Yeah basically."

"That doesn't make much sense Lilly. How can you even work for the CIA when you're only 18?"

"Well I guess all that sport I played, all those games I played, I was somehow noticed by the CIA and they came to me, offered me a placement as a junior agent, so I took it."

"How old?" Miley asked

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked confused

"How old where you when you became a junior agent for the CIA?"

"I had just turned 16" Lilly answered quietly

"16?" Miley yelled "You have kept this from me since you were 16!"

"Miley I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you!" Lilly said now raising her own voice, "I wanted to tell you from the moment I found out. Ever since I left all I wanted to do was come back and explain things to you, make you understand. But I couldn't it was too dangerous!"

"So that's why you are back now, to explain things? What, so all of a sudden it's not dangerous anymore?" Miley yelled back at Lilly

"No Miley it's much more dangerous, more dangerous than we even thought." Lilly said in a calmer voice

Miley stared at her confused. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. "Who's that guy out there Lilly?"

"That's Jake Ryan. He works for the NSA"

"Wait a second." Miley's brain seemed to click everything together at once. "He came into the Buy More and hit on me yesterday…right before you came in. So what, that was part of the mission? Try to get to me, but then you found out I was gay and so they sent you in. So you aren't actually here to explain why you left are you Lilly? Infact I'm pretty sure you didn't even want to be here am I right?" Miley said as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Lilly didn't even answer. Miley was right and she wasn't going to correct her. She was tired of lying to Miley.

"Listen Miley. This thing is bigger than you and me. Those two spies today, they are just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the amount of people who are after you."

"Why are they even after me and what do you mean when you say I'm the target?" Miley asked

Lilly placed a folder down in front of Miley and opened it up. Two pictures of dead men were looking up at Miley. She had to look away but she recognized the men. The two spies who had chased them earlier. "Did you….did you kill them Lils?" Miley asked quietly

"No. they were found by a special CIA team who are sent out to kill spies who chase down agents but when they found them they were dead. Only two shots were used, one into the back of each man's head" Miley closed her eyes, she didn't want to think about it. "Execution style" Lilly finished. She flipped the photos over to reveal another photo, this time of what looked like a small chip. "Does this look familiar to you Miles? Have you ever seen it before?"

"Well it looks like a computer chip. I've seen hundreds of them." Miley said, looking intently at the photo

"No, you would recognize this one, its different, the size, weight, design, contents. So you're positive you have never seen it before?"

"I'm sure. Why, should I have?"

"The information on this chip is called the intersect. It holds all of our government's secrets. All of them Miley. We didn't know that a copy had been made of the intersect and 2 weeks ago the main intersect, which was hidden at a secure government location, was destroyed."

Miley let all the information sink into her brain as she digested what it all meant. "So this chip has all the government secrets on it and you need to find it to make a new intersect?" Miley guessed

Lilly was surprised Miley had caught on so quickly. "Yeah that's exactly it Miley. That's why the CIA is working with the NSA"

"So let me ask the most obvious question Lils. What has this got to do with me?"

Lilly flipped the photo of the intersect over to reveal another photo. Miley's eyes grew as big as the moon, which she thought she had done a lot of the past two days, because there standing in the picture was none other than her father.

"What? My…my Dad? What does he have to do with this?" Miley said frantically as she picked the photo up and looked as close as she could to it. There was no mistaking it, it was her father.

"You're father worked for the NSA Miley, he was the one who made the copy of the intersect and we believe you have the chip somewhere in your possession, even if you don't know it." Lilly looked Miley in the eyes with dead seriousness.

Miley looked back at Lilly but then started to laugh. She was laughing so hard she held onto her stomach because it was hurting so much.

"Miley this isn't funny. I'm being serious." Lilly said staring at Miley who was still laughing.

"You can't be serious Lilly." Miley said as her laughter seemed to subside. "Because if you were then that means everything I knew about my father was a lie" She said as her laughter turned to tears. Miley had started to cry as she realized Lilly was indeed being serious. That she was in danger and that her father had lied to her. Lilly walked around the table over to Miley and wrapped her up in a hug. It was their first hug in 5 years and it felt so right to both girls. Miley rested her head on Lilly's shoulder as she kept crying and Lilly stroked Miley's long brown hair as she tried to sooth her.

"What do we do now Lils? What's going to happen to me?" Miley whispered as she kept her head rested on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly squeezed Miley tighter. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Miley." Miley pulled back and looked into eyes. She knew in that moment that Lilly was being serious and that she would protect Miley. Lilly, on the other hand, looked back into Miley's eyes and noticed her heart starting to beat rapidly. She couldn't explain it; it was like her heart was trying to tell her something. She glanced down to Miley's lips and unconsciously wet her own lips with her tongue. She even moved her head a little closer to Miley's. They both suddenly pulled apart as Jake walked into the room. Lilly went back to her seat as Miley just stared at her with confused eyes.

_Did she just try to kiss me or am I just imagining things_? Miley thought to herself.

_Oh my god did I just try to kiss her? What the hell is wrong me? And why the hell did my heart go into overdrive when I looked into her eyes? Man this has been a long day._ Lilly thought to herself

"Hello Miley I'm Jake. I have to apologize for yesterday, as Lilly has hopefully explained; it was part of the mission." Jake said as he smiled and offered his hand to Miley

"Hi Jake. That's fine I understand" Miley replied as she took his hand and shook it.

"Obviously we need to protect you at all costs because you have in your possession the intersect, even though you aren't sure where it is." Jake spoke. "Now as for long term protection, like say, while you are at work and during the day, even night, my boss has just informed me of how we are going to accomplish that task" Jake continued. "Lilly is going to pose as you're girlfriend."

There was a long pause.

Time seemed to stand still.

_Girlfriend? I'm meant to pose as her girlfriend? I don't think so_. Lilly thought to herself

"Umm why can't I just pose as her best friend?" Lilly asked Jake.

Miley slightly winced at the comment. "Or even ex best friends?" Miley asked him

That comment seemed to make Lilly wince and Miley sent her a look which said_ hurts doesn't_ _it_.

"Look girls, I've got no control over this. Miley, Lilly for all intents and purposes you are now girlfriend and girlfriend. Lilly you will be getting a job at the video store across the lot from the Buy More. You start next week. We are going to install cameras over the parking lot, the Buy more and the video shop which, coincidently is right on top of us and also your house Miley." Jake finished

"So is that what all those staircases lead to?" Miley asked as she pointed to the many staircase that led to secret doors.

"It sure is Miley. There are escape routes and routes to the Buy More but the main entrance to here, we call here HQ by the way, is through the video shop, so that's where you will enter from."

Miley sighed and rubbed her temples. "Can I go home now guys? It's been an incredibly long day and I'm exhausted" Miley looked at Lilly with pleading eyes.

"Yeah I think that would be good Miley. I'll give you a ride home." Lilly stated rather than asked

"Alright, let's go. It was nice meeting you Jake. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now." Miley smiled at him as she walked down to the garage where Lilly's car was parked.

It took about 20 minuets to get to Miley's neighbour hood and so far the whole ride had been spent in silence. "Wow it all looks the same" Lilly broke the silence as she looked around her old neighbour hood "I don't know why but for some reason I was thinking it would all be different"

"Yeah everything is pretty much the same, except Rico's isn't there anymore. His dad went bankrupt." Miley replied

"Actually he didn't" Lilly replied with a mischievous smile

"Huh?" Miley was confused

"His Dad was actually a small time crook. Basically he got charged with fraud and lost all his money" Lilly laughed at the look on Miley's face

"How did I not hear about this?" Miley laughed

"You learn things when you work for the CIA. It was all hushed up pretty quick. Nobody knew." Lilly smiled as she pulled into Miley's driveway and stopped the car.

"Wow your house looks the same Miley." Lilly smiled as she took in the familiar surroundings that she had missed so much.

"We kinda left everything the same after Dad died. It was just so much easier. Now I don't know though, I mean he lied to us but I guess it's just like how you lied to me."

Lilly placed her hand on top of Miley's "Your Dad did what he did to protect you Miles. I don't know what he was doing, making a copy of the intersect, but he must have had a pretty good reason. Your Dad always did the right thing." Lilly smiled at Miley

"You're right Lils, he always had a reason for why he did things, I just wish I knew why he did what he did. It would make things so much easier." Miley looked down at Lilly's hand on top of hers. Lilly followed her gaze then quickly took her hand back.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Miles. If anything goes wrong we will be there in 5mins tops." Lilly said slightly blushing. "Also you can't tell anyone anything, not Jackson, not Oliver no one"

"I won't I promise." Miley said as she got out of the car "See you later Lils" Miley said shutting the car door. Lilly watched her walk up to her front door and go inside. Lilly sighed as she wondered what the hell was going on with herself and why she tried to kiss Miley earlier. She put it down to being extremely tired. Except as she pulled out of Miley's driveway she couldn't help feel that she was already missing the brunette girl.

* * *

Review please! I'm going away for two weeks so i wont be able to update sorry! But i will write some more, hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so i have to apologize for taking soooooooo damn long to update. My excuse is that i was away for two weeks over Christmas and new years then well i was kinda really un-motivated to write this. I think its a mixture of not many reviews and just being lazy. So for those of you who are reading this story (If there is anyone haha) I'm very very sorry! Also i will update again soon which is why this chapter is so short!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Lilly explained everything to Miley. Things had been pretty quiet. They hadn't had any unwelcome visitors and every one seemed to be so happy that Miley and Lilly were 'together', except they weren't really. Lilly had been working in the Video Shop and was finding it the most boring job ever. Hardly anyone came in, ever. It was lunch time on Friday and Lilly decided to go over and check on Miley. She couldn't help but smile as she walked over the car lot to the Buy More to see Miley. She still couldn't explain it but every time she saw or thought about Miley, she would have the biggest smile on her face.

Miley was at her work station helping an old lady use her cell phone. This lady was very nice but she came in every second day to get Miley to show her how to work the phone and it started to annoy Miley, she had even written out instructions for her but that didn't seem to help. She'd have to draw a diagram as well, Miley thought. All of a sudden Oliver came up to Miley and Whispered in her ear. "Hey Miles, your misses is here." Miley looked up and saw Lilly waiting at the entrance for her; she smiled and waved at Lilly. "Ahh Oliver do you mind helping this Lady here for me?"

"Not at all Miles." Oliver smiled as Miley walked over to Lilly. Miley noticed that Lilly was looking very radiant today. Nothing was different about her she just thought she look more beautiful. _Oh who am I kidding? She looks beautiful everyday!_Miley thought to herself.

"Hey Miles" Lilly greeted her as she held Miley's hand.

"Hey Lils" Miley said nervously.

"You know Miley people are going to start questioning our relationship if you never kiss me in front of them." Lilly stated

Miley blushed." I'm holding your hand aren't I?"

"Come on Miles, you can do better than that." Lilly laughed. So Miley lent in and gave her a quick Kiss on the check. "There" Miley said

Lilly gave Miley a questioning look. "What? I'm not good with the PDA Lils" Miley said still blushing "Anyway Oliver is coming over for dinner tonight and Jackson and Sarah will be there so would you like to come?" Miley said nervously.

Lilly laughed at the thought of Sarah and Jackson "I still can't believe Jackson and Sarah are engaged. It's kinda weird."

"I know but I've gotten use to it. She isn't as dedicated to the cause like she was back in high school. She's not as crazy that's for sure. So is that a yes?" Miley asked giving Lilly her puppy dog look

"Of course it is Miles. I could never turn you down when you give me that look. Infact I couldn't turn you down ever" Lilly flirted with Miley _Am I flirting with her? _Lilly asked herself

_Is she flirting with me?_Miley then asked herself

"O….Ok…" Miley stuttered nervously. "I'll see you around 7 then. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"Yeah that would be good Miles. So see you at like 6:45 then?" Lilly asked

"Alright it's a date" Miley smiled at Lilly

"Alright! A date with Jackson, Sarah and Oliver. What I've always wanted!" Lilly said sarcastically as she stepped closer to Miley and placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips. Miley froze as she felt the softest pair of lips placed on hers. She was taken by surprise and so by the time Lilly had pulled away she hadn't had time to kiss her back. "That's what I was talking about before Miles" Lilly whispered into Miley's ear. Miley was still frozen and looked like a fish out of water. Lilly laughed and headed to the door. "See you at 6:45 and don't be late!"

As Lilly headed back to the video shop she couldn't believe what she had just done. "Oh my god. I just kissed her! What was I thinking? I know we are meant to be girlfriends but fake girlfriends and I think I enjoyed that a little too much. Plus flirting with her is so much fun. Come on Truscott get it together." She slapped herself on the forehead. "You're meant to be protecting her, not falling for her. Wait….Falling for her? I couldn't be…could I? Oh shit I am." Lilly stopped walking as she had this realization. "That would explain, well all these feelings I've been having. Oh crap this is bad and tonight is going to be interesting. How am I meant to act around her now? Ok it's going to fine Truscott; you just need to calm down." Lilly spoke to herself.

Lilly walked into the video shop, and making sure nobody was around, she went into the office, walked up to the alarm pad and typed in a code. All of a sudden a hidden door opened in the wall. She walk to it, opened it up then making sure it was closed behind her walked down into the Headquarters. "Lilly what's up? You look really strange." Jake said looking concerned.

"Geez thanks Ryan" She replied as she started going through her bag and making sure she had everything.

"Seriously Lilly, what happened?"

"I just realized something alright. Can you drop it?" Lilly snapped at him

"Wow you really are acting strange. Should I be concerned?" Jake asked, scared she'd rip his head off for asking

"No. I'll sort it out it's fine"

"Does it have something to do with Miley?" He guessed

Lilly didn't answer him. She just kept grabbing her things so she could leave.

"So it does? Let me see you realized you are madly in love with her? Jake said sarcastically, trying to make light of the situation.

Lilly froze but didn't look at him.

"Oh my god." Jakes face turned into shock as he realized he was right. "I'm right?" He looked at Lilly for conformation. When she looked up at him he realized he was right. "Lilly this is big and not to mention dangerous. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, nothing"

"Lilly you're meant to be protecting her."

"I know"

"If the boss found this out you would be re-assigned and halfway across the globe before you could say 'Miley I love you'."

"I know Jake!" Lilly yelled at him. "Which is why I'm not going to do anything." Lilly looked at Jake for reassurance

"Lilly. You say you just realized this right? Well give it a few days, maybe weeks. It could go away" He tried to reassure her.

"But I don't know if I want it to go away Jake. I love this feeling. As scared and confused and uncertain as I am, the one thing I can be certain of is that I haven't felt this good since….well ever" Lilly said slightly smiling

Jake looked at her and smiled. "Lilly as screwed as this situation is, it's kinda cute."

"Thanks Jake." She smiled back at him. "I gotta go get ready for tonight and try to calm myself down. See you tomorrow."

"Alright catch you later Agent Truscott and don't panic it's going to fine!" He called back to her as she left. "Man she is so screwed" Jake laughed to himself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Review please and have a good weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey so sorry this wasn't up as soon as i would have liked, i ended up going away for the week. I guess i kinda see this chapter and chapter 5 as one chapter so that's why they are both shorter than the rest. Don't worry hopefully the next one will be longer!Thanks for all the reviews and please review again. I need to know what you all think!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

Lilly was frantically pacing around her apartment bedroom. She kept going from the wardrobe to the full length mirror and back again, trying to pick something to wear for her dinner with Miley, Oliver, Jackson and Sarah. It was 5pm and Miley wasn't picking her up for another hour and 15 minuets but she was panicking and it was all to do with her sudden revelation she had earlier that day. She realized she was falling for her best friend and fake girlfriend. Lilly has decided that it would be in the best interest for everyone that she keep the feelings hidden and try not to compromise her mission.

It was finally 6:40pm and Miley would be here any minute. Lilly had decided to go sexy, casual with wearing dark blue, tight jeans with brown boots and on top she wore a white, short sleeved top which flowed out at the bottom, finally she had a light brown leather jacket for when it got cold later on. She also had her gun with her, which she was keeping in her bag. All of a sudden there was a knock at her door and she become extremely nervous again. Lilly opened the door to find Miley standing there. Lilly couldn't help but smile as she took in everything about Miley. Her hair was down and wavy, she had a green t-shirt on, black skinny jeans and green chucks. Lilly thought she looked quite punk.

"Hey Lilly. Wow you look amazing" Miley slipped the compliment out "Umm…ready to go." Miley said a bit nervously. She was still unsure about the kiss Lilly had given her that afternoon.

"Hey Miles thanks. You look great as well, just let me get my bag." Lilly turned around and walked back to her couch and picked up her bag. Miley couldn't help but stare at Lilly in those jeans. _Damn she looks so hot tonight _Miley thought

Lilly turned back around and they headed out to Miley's car. It was only about a 15 minuet drive from Lilly's place to Miley's. The drive over was a bit awkward with both girls being extremely nervous, but trying to hide it. "So" Lilly started "What's the occasion for dinner tonight?"

"Well Jackson thought that we could kinda double date" Miley laughed awkwardly "and well Oliver is always over so we couldn't, not let him come"

Lilly laughed "I'm sure it use to be the other way around. I was the one who you couldn't get rid of"

"I never wanted to get rid of you Lils" Miley smiled and looked at Lilly. Lilly smiled back and was very tempted to lean in and kiss Miley, but she resisted the temptation.

"You know Miles I haven't seen Jackson yet. I wouldn't be surprised if he's kinda pissed at me."

Miley laughed as they pulled into her driveway. "Lilly just ignore him tonight, he is still the same old Jerkson but I'm sure you can look after yourself"

Lilly looked back at Miley shocked "What, that's all the reassurance I get? I was expecting you to say that he was super happy to see me!" Lilly said getting slightly panicked. Miley reached over and grabbed Lilly's hand. "Lils, calm down. There's no need to panic. I'll be there and besides it is just Jackson we're talking about" Lilly calmed down and hopped out of Miley's car and instantly missing the contact of Miley's hand on hers she went around to where Miley was standing and intertwined their hands. Miley looked up at Lilly a little shocked. "Come on girlfriend lets go" Lilly smiled at Miley.

They walked through the front door and Lilly was instantly engulfed in a hug by Sarah. "Oh my gosh, Lilly!" It's so good to see you again." Sarah squealed as she crushed Lilly's bones. Lilly still managed to keep a hold of Miley's hand "It's great to see you too Sarah. Plus you're engaged, to Jackson, that's fantastic I'm so happy for you two" Sarah let go of Lilly as Jackson walked over to them and placed his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Lilly. It's good to see you again" Jackson said rather politely.

"Hey Jackson. It's good to see you as well. Thanks for inviting me over" She smiled feeling slightly awkward

Jackson glanced down at Lilly's hand gripping Miley's hand for dear life. "Dinner won't be ready for another half hour guys so I'll call you when it's ready" he smiled as he and Sarah walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner. "What do you wanna do while we wait Lils?" Miley asked Lilly.

A mischievous smiled spread across Lilly's face. "Well Miles there is one thing that I've wanted to do since I've been back"

"Oh yeah? What's that Lilly?" Miley eyed her suspiciously

"Follow me" Lilly dragged Miley up the stairs and without even having to think made her way down the hall way and into that all too familiar room that belongs to Miley. Lilly stepped over the threshold and stopped as she took in Miley's room. It was still the same, except for a more mature look. The bed was still a king size bed but instead of the flower sheets that once covered the bed, there were now smart looking white sheets with a brown duvet cover and pillow cases. Her desk was still in the corner but was now bigger. An apple Mac laptop was sitting in the middle with a few papers scattered around it. "This is what you wanted to do?" Miley asked confused

"Yeah. Miley this room means so much. Think about it, how many pinnacle moments of our lives happened in here? First there was your first kiss with Jake…"

"Yuck. Worst mistake of my life" Miley stuck her tongue out.

Lilly laughed "then when I told you about my first kiss with Luke, worst mistake of my life"

"Then when you told me you were leaving and that was the last time I saw you" Miley said. Lilly looked at Miley and saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lils. I shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's fine Miles. I get it. I would do the same if it was the other way around" Lilly's eyes scanned the room and her eyes fell on a picture of Miley and herself when they were about 15 and at the beach. She walked over to it and picked it up." But before that we told each other we would be best friends forever in here." Lilly looked up at Miley. "We had only known each other for 2 months Miley but I knew I wanted to know you for the rest of my life, I wanted to be your best friend forever and you wanted to be mine" Lilly walked up to Miley, she was only a few inches away from Miley and she was looking into her eyes, trying to read them. "Is it still that way Miles? Do you still wanna know me for the rest of your life? Cause I still feel the same way" Lilly's face was now only inches away from Miley's. Lilly was staring at Miley's eyes, still trying to get past the wall that Miley had seemed to put up. Then three things happened all at once. Lilly, still looking into Miley's eyes, saw Miley had dropped the wall and seemed to see every emotion Miley was feeling at that moment. Miley then spoke

"It will always be that way Lils, Forever and Always"

Lastly, Lilly lent forward and placed her lips on Miley's. The kiss was very passionate, with both girls pouring their hearts and souls into the kiss. Miley didn't take as long to respond, she immediately moved her lips against Lilly's. Her hands moved from holding Lilly's hair, down over Lilly's arms and finally rested on Lilly's waist while Lilly placed her arms around Miley's neck, pulling her closer and making a slight moan escape Miley's mouth.

"Miley, Lilly dinners ready!" Jackson yelled from downstairs. This caused both girls to pull away, but not to far away. They both just stared at each other, big smiles plastered on both faces.

"Wow" was all that Miley could get out at this point

"You're not kidding" Lilly responded "I know this sounds cliché but we should talk Miley"

"That's sounds good, cause that didn't seem like a kiss that fake girlfriends would have when they are alone" Miley smiled

Lilly laughed "You're right, but let's talk after dinner, my stomach needs food"

Miley smiled and placed a soft peck on Lilly's lips "Something's will never change about you Lilly"

"I know, but my stomach has a mind of its own" Lilly smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Miley's and they walked down the stairs for dinner.

* * *

So i fully didn't intend for them to kiss like that in this chapter it just kind of happened. Review!Let me know what you think! Have a good week


	7. Chapter 7

A/n So I have to make a correction that I picked up from the last chapter. I mentioned Miley's first kiss with Jake. For this story it's not the same Jake that Lilly works with. Also thanks for the reviews!! And i have to say how much i think Taylor Swift rocks! She so cool and i love her music unfortunately her Cd's aren't out in New Zealand(where i live) which sucks massive balls. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 7

Miley, Lilly, Jackson, Sarah and Oliver were half way through their meal. Jackson had cooked a perfect roast chicken with potato, gravy and vegetables. Lilly was feeling slightly nervous and frustrated. Frustrated because all she wanted to do was to finish dinner and go back to Miley's bedroom so they could make out and maybe even talk and she was nervous because Jackson kept looking at her, like he wanted to grill her with questions but was either too scared, polite or not doing it for Miley's sake. None of that seemed to be able to stop him from interrogating her though.

"So Lilly, how long are you back for?" Jackson asked a bit rudely.

Lilly didn't mind too much thought because she knew he was just looking out for Miley. "Well it would seem I'm back for awhile. I have no plans to leave." She could tell Miley was smiling next to her.

"Good because if you do anything to hurt her, you know I'll hunt you down and…."

"Jackson!" Sarah interrupted him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next week" She looked at him sternly.

"Sorry" Jackson mumbled.

Lilly and Miley looked at each other and were trying to suppress their laughter. "Lils you better not leave again" Oliver spoke with a mouthful of food "Because Miley was in love with you before you even left and looking after her after you left was a nightmare, imagine what it would be like now that you two are together" he finished as he kept shoveling food into his mouth.

Everyone had gone quiet. Jackson and Sarah pretended to be interested in their almost empty plates while Oliver was oblivious to what he had just said. Lilly looked over at Miley whose cheeks had turned extremely red and she was playing with her left over carrot on her plate. Lilly couldn't believe what Oliver had just said. _Miley was in love with me before I even left? She's in love with me now? Urgh I wish she would look at me, I wish this dinner was over so we could go talk. _As if Sarah had read Lilly's mind, she had started to clear the plates and Lilly hadn't noticed but everyone had left the table. She quickly got out of her chair and grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her up to her bedroom. On her way up she could hear Sarah telling Oliver off for what he had said. She laughed to herself and thought she would have to thank him later on. She pulled Miley into her bedroom and closed the door behind them and led her out onto Miley's balcony.

"Miles is it true?" Lilly asked Miley as they stood, leaning on the railing around the balcony.

"Yeah it is" Miley said as she turned to face Lilly. She didn't want to lie about her feelings anymore; she'd done enough of that over the last few years. "It's ok if you don't feel the same Lils, I don't want you to feel as though you have to feel the same" Lilly turned to face Miley and smiled. She placed her hand on Miley's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. "Miles, I've been an idiot. Ever since I've been back I can't get you out of my head, you're all I think about all the time, I think about you before I go to sleep and you're the first thing I think about when I wake up. The last five years I thought about you constantly as well. You never leave my thoughts. I'm in love with you too Miles. If I'm being honest with myself, I always have been I was just too blind to see it." Lilly looked into Miley's eyes which were wet with unshed tears. She lent forward until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes passed and both girls pulled away and walked back into Miley's bedroom and sat down on her bed. "Miles you know we have to pretend to not be together but still pretend to be together" Lilly broke the silence. Miley started to laugh "Lils that was the most confusing thing I've ever heard you say" Lilly started to join in the laughter. "I know Miles but what I mean is that the people I work for can't know that we're together"

"So we are together then?" Miley smiled at Lilly.

Lilly took Miley's hand "If you want to be Miles"

"I do" Miley answered and held onto Lilly's hand "What would happen if they found out we were together?"

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and could tell she was scared of Lilly's answer "They would probably send me away on another mission, or fire me but we wouldn't see each other for a while that's for sure but don't worry Miles they wont find out" Lilly said trying to reassure Miley. "Alright, I trust you Lilly." Lilly smiled and leant in and placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips. "I should go, it's getting late"

"Or…" Miley said

"Or…What?" Lilly asked

"Or you could stay?" Miley suggested

Lilly smiled at Miley "Alright I'll stay"

Both girls, after going and saying goodnight to Oliver, Jackson and Sarah, went back upstairs, got ready for bed and decided to watch a couple of episodes of The Office before they went to sleep. Half way through the second episode Lilly realized that Miley was asleep. Miley's head was resting on Lilly's shoulder and her left arm was draped over Lilly's waist. Lilly turned the TV off and turned to face Miley. She then wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and pulled her closer to her. She took this time to just study all of Miley's features. _God she's beautiful, I can't believe I didn't realize before. I'm the one that should have the nickname doughnut, not Oliver but man I am so lucky to have her_. Lilly fell asleep on that thought, smiling.

The next morning Lilly woke up with a smile on her face. She reached out to touch Miley but only got air. She opened her eyes and saw that Miley wasn't in bed. She then looked over to the bathroom and that's when she heard the screams.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Lilly instantly responded and reaching into her bag she pulled out her loaded gun and ran towards Miley's bathroom. Upon entering Lilly quickly assessed the situation and seeing that no one was in the bathroom besides from Miley she lowered her gun and walked over to Miley who was standing up on the counter.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly asked panicked

Miley pointed to the ground "There, down there Lilly!"

Lilly looked to where Miley was pointing and started to laugh. "Miley are you serious?"

Miley looked back at Lilly, the panic clear in her eyes.

"Miles it's just a spider, a little one at that"

"Lils you know how scared I am of spiders, can you kill it?"

"I'm not going to kill it Miley" Lilly said still laughing

"Well then can you at least get rid of it? Please?" Miley asked giving Lilly her puppy dog face

Lilly sighed in defeat "Fine, fine I'll take him outside" Lilly picked the spider up in one of her hands while she still held onto her gun in the other. She walked out to the balcony and placed the spider on one of the tree branches that hung low towards the balcony. She walked back into the bedroom and returned her gun to its place in her handbag. She realized Miley wasn't out of the bathroom yet so she went back in to check on her. Miley was still standing on the counter which made Lilly laugh again. "You can get down now Miles, he's outside"

"There might be more. Can you give me a piggyback ride back to bed?"

"I'd love to Miley" Lilly said sarcastically but she still walked over to Miley and turned around for her to climb onto Lilly's back. "Man you way a tone!" Lilly joked which earned her a slap on the arm. She made her way over to the bed and when they reached the bed Miley wouldn't let go. "Miles you can let go now. I can't carry you all day" Lilly joked. "I don't wanna let go" Miley whispered into Lilly's ear which caused her to shiver.

"Come on Miles, if you don't I'll squash you on this bed" this only caused Miley to hold on tighter so Lilly, being true to her word, fell backwards onto the bed squashing Miley. "Ok Lils I'm sorry you can get off me now!"

"Nope I'm fine thanks. You know it's quite comfy lying like this"

"Fine you asked for it" Miley said as she started to attack Lilly's sides with her fingers, tickling her until Lilly wasn't squashing her. The position Lilly found herself in after Miley had finished tickling her was that Miley was lying on her back and Lilly had her hands, which were holding her up, on each side of Miley's head. She looked down at Miley and smiled which cause Miley to smile back.

"Hey" Lilly said

"Hi" Miley replied as she moved her head upwards to capture Lilly's lips in hers. As the kiss deepened and they kept making out, Miley's hand ventured down to the bottom of Lilly's top. She placed her hand under the top and started to move her hand up and down Lilly's stomach when all of a sudden Oliver came rushing into Miley's bedroom.

"Miles…ahh my bad" He said as he covered his eyes with his hand. Miley and Lilly broke apart and making themselves presentable got up off the bed.

"Yes Oliver" Lilly said a bit annoyed

"Umm I forgot that you would be here Lils sorry" He said as he still had his hands covering his eyes. "But umm Miles we're going to be late for work"

"Shit work! I forgot. How could I forget work?" Miley started to frantically pace around her room getting ready. "I'll be down in 10mins Oliver"

Lilly and Miley quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and outside to Olivers car. "Lils you can take my car back to yours since you don't have work today but do you wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Sure thing, babe. I'll drive your car then we can go back to mine tonight?" Lilly said as she winked at Miley

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Miley gave Lilly a quick peck on the lips before she handed Lilly her car keys then got into Olivers car and headed to work. Lilly got her stuff together, locked up Miley's house then drove back to her apartment. She had the biggest smile on her face the whole time, that was until she walked into her apartment to find Jake sitting on her couch with a very angry expression on his face.

"Jake what's up?" Lilly asked with a worried look on her face

"We need to talk" He said rather angrily

"About?" Lilly said hoping he wasn't talking about last night

"You, Miley and last night"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So yeah i suck. I know its taken me forever to update and i am very sorry! I don't even have a good excuse except i've had a bit of writers block and i havn't been motivated to write anything!

On another note i have to thank **croaker001** who is one of the nicest people i have never met, he knows why :) Also i went to a concert last week it was called summer jam which had two NZ bands playing then Metro Station and then the headlining act was The Veronicas. I have to say i went for Metro station ( i absolutly lover them) but the Veronicas were freakn awesome aswell! I don't know all their songs but they were very entertaining.

Anyway thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed here is chapter 8 i hope you like it and please, please review i love them!

* * *

Chapter 8

"What about last night?" Lilly asked nervously. She had just come home to find Jake sitting in her apartment and looking very pissed off.

"Lilly I know you and Miley are an actually couple now, not just pretending to be one" Jake stated.

Lilly didn't know how to answer." I….we aren't…umm….how do you know?" She finally asked him, her head down with defeat.

"Lilly, we have her house bugged" he simply stated as if she should have known

"This isn't going to affect my work Jake, I can handle this." Lilly blurted out, trying to convince Jake and maybe even herself. Last night with Miley was pure bliss but now she was back in the 'real world' reality had begun to sink in.

"Lilly! It already has. You couldn't even remember we had bugged the house and that is the simplest thing ever to remember" Jake yelled in frustration. Lilly flopped down onto her bed. She wasn't afraid to show her emotions in front of Jake, they got along pretty well which was surprising considering one worked for the CIA and the other the NSA. Jake sighed as he looked at Lilly spread out on her bed. He felt bad for her. As tough as he may act he was really a true romantic and didn't want to see Lilly or Miley hurt. "Look Lilly, I'm not going to say anything, I won't rat you two out but you have to promise me this wont effect our work or our task of finding the intersect, alright?"

Lilly sat up on her bed, her smile plastered back on her face. "Yes I promise, Jake you have nothing to worry about" She squealed as she jumped up and hugged him. "You better not tell anyone I let you hug me either Truscott" Jake said as he hugged her back. "Right, now that we are on the subject of the Intersect we have some new Intel" Jake spoke as he released Lilly from the hug.

"What is it?" Lilly asked

"It's back at HQ. You have to see it to believe it Lilly."

The drive over to HQ gave Lilly time to think. She had Miley's car so she drove that and Jake drove his own car. Lilly mentally slapped herself when she found herself thinking of Miley and not the intersect or the Intel that she was about to receive. She pulled into the underground carpark behind Jake. They both headed up the stairs and into what they called the 'lounge of HQ'.

"So Jake what's the new Intel we have received" Lilly asked as she sat down at the table

"First we need to go over and review what we already know." Jake replied as he placed a folder down in front of Lilly

"Alright so first off we know Robbie Stewart, who was working for the NSA, made a copy of the Intersect right before he died, three years ago, and we can only guess why he did it, possibly he knew it was going to be destroyed. At this time we can only speculate." Lilly started

"Then almost two months ago the Intersect was blown up, we don't know who did it and at the moment we have no leads." Jake continued

"But we do or did believe that possibly Miley had the intersect in her possession but we haven't confirmed it and she says if she does then she doesn't no about it. She's also in danger and has had one attempt on her life but it seems they were the only ones who knew about her, if anyone else does they haven't tried anything yet."

"That's seems to be everything doesn't it Lilly?"

"Yeah it does, so what's the new Intel?"

Jake's mouth curved up into a smile "You are going to love this. It's better than a soap opera"

"What is?" Lilly asked confused. Jake walked off down the corridor that led to the holding cells. Lilly got up out of her chair and then heard Jake walking back. Her mouth fell to the ground in shock as she saw Jake walking back with a very familiar looking man walking behind him. They walked up to Lilly and the man spoke.

"Heya Lilly, how's it going?"

"Mr. S?" was all that Lilly could say, she was stunned, it was the last person she was expecting to see, infact she wasn't even expecting to see anyone. "What…but….you're meant to be dead" Lilly stated still in shock. "I mean…not that I'm not happy to see you" Lilly kept blurting out. "I think some one needs to explain things to me"

"I think they do to Lilly but first things first, you were like an adopted daughter to me and I haven't seen you since you left 5 years ago. Can I get a hug?" Robbie Stewart asked as he smiled and held his hands out to Lilly. Lilly smiled back and walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you Mr. S" Lilly felt safe in his arms, she always thought of him as a father figure in her life and she had missed him a lot when she had left.

Robbie laughed as he hugged her back "Was it me you missed or my food? Now be honest Lilly"

"Well if I gotta be honest, I did miss your cooking quite a bit" She laughed as she broke away from the hug. "Now can I have an explanation as to why you aren't dead?"

Robbies' face turned serious "You can Lilly but Jake has informed me on the situation with Miley and Jackson" Lilly started to panic very quickly _how much has he told him? What does he know about me and Miley?_ Lilly thought. "How Jackson doesn't know anything, which is good cause that boy couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and how Miley knows everything and how you saved her life Lilly." Robbie continued "Also how you two are cover dating." Robbie finished giving Lilly a knowing look, like he knew they may actually be dating.

"So can you tell us what you know?" Lilly asked

"I have one condition" Robbie stated "I'll only tell you if Miley is here."

Jake and Lilly looked at each other "I don't have a problem with it" Jake spoke first

Lilly however was a bit unsure. "The thing is Mr. S, the only concern I have is that you will only be around for a little while. Before I agree to this I need to know whether or not you will be staying. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she found out you were alive, then you left again." Robbie smiled "Lilly I plan on staying around if she'll have me" he smiled at Lilly.

Lilly still a bit unsure nodded her head "Alright, I'm meant to meet her for lunch about now so instead I'll bring her here. Does that sound good?" Lilly asked as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Fine with me" Jake said and Robbie nodded his head. Lilly couldn't help but notice how worn out Robbie looked. She wondered what had happened to him over the last 3 years.

Lilly headed over to the Buy More. She was worried about how Miley was going to take the news that her father was alive. As Lilly walked into the Buy More she spotted Miley at the counter helping the same old lady with her cell phone, the same old lady who was in at least once a week trying to figure out how to work it.

"Now I just don't understand why when it rings it's not always a call it's a message like this. See?" The little old lady asked Miley as she held out her phone and showed her what looked like a text message. Miley looked up and noticed Lilly making her way over to the counter and smiled. The old lady noticed and looked over to see Lilly smiling back at Miley. The old lady smiled then spoke to Miley "You know what love, you don't need to stay and help me I'll get the other gentleman over there to help," She pointed in Oliver's direction. "You go and have yourself a nice time with your girlfriend. You know the way you two look at each other is the same way my Husband and I use to look at each other" She said as she was remembering simpler times "But that was before the bastard ran off with my best friend" Miley was taken aback and didn't know what to say. The old lady smiled again as she waddled off to Oliver. Miley, a bit shocked at what the old lady had said, walked out from behind the counter and walked over to Lilly. "Hey you" Miley smiled as she gave Lilly a quick peck on the lips. "Hey back" Lilly smiled as she took a hold of Miley's hand and they headed off outside.

"So. Where to Miss Truscott?" Miley smiled

"Ahh we kinda have to cancel lunch Miles" Lilly said begrudged

Miley stopped walking and looked at Lilly. "How come?" she asked

"I can't really tell you Miley, I kinda have to show you but it's a good thing. I think" Lilly replied

Miley, not really thinking too much of the situation leant in and gave Lilly a lingering kiss on the lips. "Mmm what was that for?" Lilly asked with her eyes still closed.

"Well I figure since you aren't taking me to lunch anymore you have to make it up to me" Miley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and gave her another kiss. Lilly slightly pulled away and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. "Wait a sec....how come I was taking you out to lunch? Why weren't you taking me out to lunch?" Lilly asked as she jokingly pulled her head back when Miley tried to kiss her again. "Because," Miley laughed, "I said so. You have to do everything I say Lils"

"Miles I'm suppose to be protecting you, not being your slave and taking you out. In fact I think you should be the one taking me to lunch since I'm protecting you" Lilly smiled as she moved her head closer to Miley's so Miley could kiss her. Miley moved her hands up to Lilly's head to keep it in place so she could deepen the kiss except they were interrupted by Lilly's cell phone.

"Um Lils your pocket is vibrating." Miley said as she detached herself from Lilly

"Damn it." Lilly said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Hello?" Lilly answered. "Yeah, yeah we'll be there soon. We're on our way." Lilly hung up and looked at Miley, she lent in for a kiss but this time Miley pulled away. Lilly, looking disappointed, sighed "Miley please, just one more kiss" Lilly begged like a little child. Miley laughed "Who was on the phone Lils?"

"It was Jake, we have to go to headquarters" Lilly said as she took a hold of Miley's right hand.

"Is the thing we have to do at HQ?" Miley asked as they started to walk towards the secret underground entrance.

"Yeah it is." Lilly answered as she punched in the code on the alarm pad to gain entrance to the garage. "Miley before we go up I just want you to know I love you and I'm always here for you." Miley looked at Lilly lovingly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too Lils and I'm always here for you. Always" Miley said as she headed up the stairs behind Lilly. "So what is it you want to show me?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly just pointed down the corridor towards the 'lounge'. Miley walked down the corridor and into the 'lounge' and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Hey Bud" Robbie answered.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to update. I hope there are still some people reading this. You may need to go back a chapter to jog your memory! Thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Oh my god, Daddy" Miley whispered as she ran into her fathers waiting arms.

"Miles" he spoke as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, never wanting to let go. "I've missed you so much Miley. I'm so sorry, for everything" That seemed to break Miley out of her trance she pulled back from her Dad and took two steps back.

"Wait. Daddy you're meant to be dead. How…how are you here?" Miley asked as she glanced at Lilly hoping to get some answers.

It looked like Robbie wasn't going to say anything so Lilly answered "We aren't sure Miles, he was going to tell us after he had seen you. He was going to explain everything. Aren't you Mr. S?"

"You're right Lilly I am. Please everyone take a seat." He said as he pointed to the table and chairs. After Miley, Lilly and Jake sat down he started to explain what had happened and why he stole the Intersect. "I found out that a NSA agent was working for a group called 'Serenity', he was a mole. This group, Serenity, they aren't good, their aim is basically take over the world, or at least try and over take the American government first. They were going to get the NSA agent to access the intersect and install a virus which would effectively give them control of the intersect, that's all the governments secrets, top information, witness protection lists, it keeps going on. They would have been in control in a matter of hours, I couldn't let that happen."

"Why not tell your superiors?" Jake asked

"I wish it was that simple, I couldn't risk Serenity finding out, I didn't know if they had other moles through out the NSA, I admit it wasn't the best idea for me to take it apon myself, I shouldn't have taken the Intersect but I didn't know what else to do. So I took it and faked my own death." He looked over at Miley who was extremely quite but you could tell she was paying attention. "Miley I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all of this but you would have been in danger if I had."

"Dad what do you think I'm doing here? I'm in danger now! We don't know why they are after me, I guess now we know who is after me, this group called Serenity, but Jackson thankfully is in no danger at all."

"I can tell you why you are in danger and not your brother" Robbie spoke quietly

Lilly and Jake looked at each in shock, Lilly then looked at Miley who was staring at her father in shock. "How Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked

"Cause you have the intersect Miley"

"Crazy meant to be dead Daddy say what?"

Robbie laughed "Miles you have the Intersect"

"We always thought she might" Lilly spoke up " But she doesn't know where it is and if I'm correct you hid it somewhere where she would keep it safe right?"

"That's right Lilly, you were always incredibly smart."

Lilly blushed a little bit at the compliment then quickly glanced over at Miley who was smiling at her. "He's right Lils you are, between you me and Ollie you were always the one we would copy the homework off." That caused the three of them to laugh until a frustrated Jake interrupted.

"Alright, hate to break up any moment or anything you three are having but let's keep on track here. Robbie where is the intersect? We need it now"

"Back at the house. Shall we go get it now?" Robbie quickly answered

"Alright, but what about Jackson?" Jake asked

"He's at work, should be there all day, then he has a meeting with the wedding planner afterwards." Miley answered

"Jackson's getting married?" Robbie asked surprised

"Yeah, to Sarah" Lilly answered

"Wow I would never have guessed in a million years" Robbie said with a slight smile on his face.

The four of them, Jake, Robbie, Miley and Lilly drove over to the Stewart residence. Lilly and Miley went in a separate car for safety reasons. On the way over Miley was looking increasingly anxious and Lilly was getting worried. "Miles what's wrong? It looks like you want to tell me something"

"Lilly. No matter what happens from now on just know that I love you and I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I never will."

"Ok Miles you are scaring me." Lilly said as she pulled into Miley's drive way. Robbie and Jake were already in the house getting the intersect. Miley and Lilly hopped out of the car and Miley walked over Lilly. "Miles tell what you're talking about, please" Lily looked up at Miley and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Lilly" Miley said as she leant closer to Lilly so their lips will were almost touching. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Lils but I'm sorry." Before Lilly could ask what Miley was talking about Miley pressed her lips against Lilly's in an almost pleading way. Lilly kissed back and could taste the salty tears on Miley's lips. Robbie and Jake walked out the front door with what looked like a necklace in Jakes hand. Robbie looked at Miley and Lilly in a desperate kiss.

"Wow I was only half expecting that" He said

All of a sudden Lilly felt herself being tugged away from Miley. She opened her eyes to see Miley right in front of her with her eyes closed and tears streaming down her cheeks, she then looked up to the front door and noticed at least 15 men surrounding Jake and Robbie and handcuffing them, but not without putting up a fight first. She looked to her left and then right and noticed two men were the result in her being pulled away from Miley. She finally realized what was happening and she instantly tried to free herself from their grasps. She knocked one of them in the face then the other in the groin, she ran to Miley and grabbed her arm. "Miles quick lets go" But this only made Miley cry harder. A third man came up behind Lilly and whacked her over the head and onto the ground. After kicking her a few times he handcuffed her then picked her up onto her feet. This was when Lilly realized that the men weren't touching Miley. The two men who Lilly had knocked down earlier came up to her and both punched her in the stomach and face.

"Leave her alone!!!!" Miley screamed out, the two men stopped what they were doing and turned to face Miley.

"Sorry Miss Stewart" They both spoke

Lilly looked up and Miley and realized that these men were working for Serenity and that Miley was as well.

"Lilly I'm…I'm so sorry" Miley whispered to Lilly as she reached her hand out to touch Lilly's bloody check but Lilly flinched at Miley's touch. Miley took a step back and told the men to load the three of them into a waiting van for transportation.

The back of the van had no windows and it looked like it was made with thick, bullet proof metal. As the van sped off Lilly, Robbie Ray and Jake sat up and tried to get their cuffs off.

"What the hell happened?" Jake grunted as he tried to get the cuffs off.

"Last thing I remember was stepping outside, seeing Lilly and Miley kissing, then outta nowhere men started to handcuff us." Robbie answered "And speaking of that Lilly, it's about damn time you came back and realize how much you love Miley."

Lilly just sat there and didn't move, it was like she had gone into shock. All she could think about was Miley and how she had betrayed her. Had Miley even loved Lilly or was it all a game to get the intersect?

"Speaking off what did they do with Miley?" Robbie asked as he looked around the back of the van and noticed she wasn't there.

Lilly looked up at Robbie and Jake, her expression was stone cold, it made Robbie and Jake shiver. "Where's Miley? I assume Miley is in a car behind us, following us to whatever secret location Serenity is taking us to."

"What are you talking about Lilly?" Robbie asked as he finally gave up trying to get his cuffs off.

"Miley works for Serenity" Jake spoke, it was a statement not a question. Lilly just sat there looking at him, she turned to Robbie who had a very confused look on his face.

"What...How do you know that?"

"Those men who just kidnapped us, they were getting their orders from Miley, they are obviously here for the Intersect."

"That can't be true" Robbie looked just as betrayed as Lilly did.

"Sorry Mr. S it's true. Please tell me neither of you knew" She asked them. They both shook their heads and sat there in silence.

Jake kept trying to get his cuffs off, but it didn't seem to be working. "This is hopeless" he sighed in frustration. "I think the best thing we can do for now is to go along with what ever they want, if we get a chance we should make a break for it but without risking our own lives and there is to be no attempts at revenge got it Lilly?" He looked at Lilly who was just staring at the floor. "Lilly?" no answer

"AGENT TRUSCOTT!" he screamed at her. She slowly looked up at him with a look that could kill.

"Agent Ryan." She spoke softly "If I get the chance, which I will, I will kill Miley Stewart but not before making her wish she was never born."

All of a sudden the van came to a stop and the three of them went flying all around the van. The back door opened and a handful of men with guns grabbed them from the back of the van and into what looked like an underground garage. They were then taken into separate cells. One of the guards came up to Lilly's cell "Hey you" he spoke rudely to Lilly. She looked up at him. "Miss Stewart will be speaking to you soon, so don't get too comfy" Lilly looked around the concrete cell she was in, there were no beds, no blankets, no anything she wondered how anyone could get comfy in this place. She looked back at the guard who smirked at her as he walked away.

"Alright, let her come" Lilly spoke to herself "Lets let her wish she was never born" She smirked evilly to herself. It seemed that the Lilly everyone use to know was dead.

* * *

A/N. Hopefull this didn't suck to bad and i know its short so sorry. Review please even if you didn't like it. Im not to into this story at the moment so please try to inspire me! Have a good rest of the week!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I suck big time. It's been far too long since i last updated so i apologise! I hope there are still people reading this haha.

On another note arnt there some amazing stories being done at the moment? Just to name a couple of my favs, _Lessons_ and _Headstrong_! Of course there are plenty of other amazing stories as well!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. R/R if you want

Disclaimer: i own nothing :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Lilly sat with her back up against the cold concrete wall that was the back of her cell. She was waiting for Miley to come and talk to her, or that was what the guard had said was going to happen anyway. She wondered how she could have been so stupid and not known who Miley was or who she worked for. Miley obviously wanted the Intersect but when Lilly was first captured she hadn't cared to ask Jake or Robbie Ray if they had found it. Jake and Robbie Ray…Lilly hoped they were ok.

"Lilly?" Lilly heard Miley whisper her name but she didn't want to look up at her.

"Lilly" Miley spoke louder. "Let me explain please?"

Lilly quickly shot her head up and the look she gave Miley made Miley shiver. Lilly slowly stood up and walked over to the bars that kept her in. As Lilly got closer Miley could see the colour of Lilly's eyes had change from a crystal blue to a dark, deadly looking blue.

"You mean you have an explanation for all of this?" Lilly asked bitterly

"Lilly it was never my intention to hurt you…"

"Like you could hurt me" Lilly scoffed at Miley

Miley started to get frustrated. "I didn't want to bring you into this Lilly but you turned up, admitted you were in the CIA and an opportunity presented itself. My bosses told me I had to do it Lilly, I would have been killed if I hadn't gone through with it." Miley took a pause and tried to get Lilly to look her in the eyes. "I still feel all those things for you Lilly, I am in love with you"

Lilly looked up at Miley. "Go away, kill me, do what you want with me. Im done talking to you" Lilly spoke dryly as she turned and walked away from Miley

Miley got even more frustrated. "You know this is your entire fault anyway don't you?" Miley spat angrily at Lilly.

Lilly turned around and glared at Miley like she was insane. "My fault? And how do you figure that?"

"Because you left, Lilly!" Miley yelled. "It's all to do with you, if you hadn't have left me all those years ago I would never had tried to find you, I would never have stumbled across those guys in your bedroom, they would never have kidnapped me to find you and they then wouldn't have offered me a chance to join them and I wouldn't have accepted!"

Lilly looked at Miley a little dumbfounded. "Wait…you…Huh?" Lilly asked confused.

Miley sighed as she began to explain "Lilly a couple of weeks after you left, I hadn't heard from you so I went to your house. Nobody was there anymore but all your stuff was so I climbed the tree outside your window and I was able to unlock your window. I started to look around your room, stupid I know but I thought maybe if I looked hard enough or long enough I would find something. I don't know what I was looking for. I think I was looking for you. Anyway I kept going back to your house, or to be more specific, your room, it became a habit. First it was just once a week then it became 3 times a week and soon enough it was everyday. I actually found a spare key to your front door." Miley smiled slightly as she was remembering.

Lilly was eagerly looking at Miley, desperate for her to continue.

"I think it must have been about a month of doing this that I went to your house, let myself in through the front door. I headed up to your room walked right on in and there were three guys rummaging through your stuff. I don't know how but I knew they weren't your average burglars. So I just stood there, staring at them, I wasn't afraid, I should have been afraid but I wasn't. I stood there as they grabbed me, tied my hands behind my back, placed a bag over my head and dragged me out into a car."

Miley looked up at Lilly and noticed a single tear leak slowly out of Lilly's crystal blue eyes.

"They took me to a holding facility where they tried to get answers out of me. Answers about where you were and who you were. I was so confused I had no idea what they were talking about. After about 3 days they offered me a job, I laughed at them asked how they think I could ever be stupid enough to take a job with them. They showed me pictures of Jackson and Dad, told me they'd kill them if I didn't. So I did. "

Lilly was silent, she didn't know what to say or think. It was her fault Miley was working for Serenity. But if Miley was only doing this because of Jackson and Robbie Ray that means she's not really evil or is it, Lilly thought.

"Miles" Lilly walked up to the bars so he face was close to Miley's. "I can protect you Miley"

Miley smiled sadly. "No Lilly you can't. But look, this is all going to happen very fast. In about 4 minuets the power is going to go off and your cell door will open. Dad and Jakes cell doors will open also. I have given them night vision goggles and here are yours" Miley placed them through the cell bars and into Lilly's hand. As soon as she felt Lilly's hand she held onto it tightly. "I can't give you any weapons so you'll have to disarm a guard but be careful. Dad and Jakes cell are right down this corridor and turn left. "Miley pointed to the corridor behind her. " Then the easiest exit will be through the drainpipes that run under the building. You will find the man hole into the drainpipes about 40 meters down from the cells."

Lilly stood there shocked, not knowing what to say. "Miley you have to come with me."

"I can't Lils. If I run now, ill always be running. It will never stop"

"Miley let me protect you. If you stay they will kill you!" Lily pleaded with Miley through the bars of her cell.

Miley looked at her watch."10 seconds Lil. I love you"

All of a sudden the lights went out, Miley let go of Lilly's hand and the cell door opened. Lilly's training seemed to kick in. She quickly put the night vision goggles on and switched them on. She heard yelling and saw a guard coming towards her, gun pointed at her, even though he couldn't see a thing. Lilly quickly disarmed him and knocked him unconscious while picking up his gun. She looked everywhere for Miley but couldn't see her. "Miley!" she screamed "Miley where are you!" She kept frantically looking for her. All of a sudden she felt a pair of strong hands grab her shoulders.

"Lilly it's alright, it's just me" She heard the familiar voice of Robbie Ray.

"Quick we need to find Miley" Lilly frantically told him.

"Lilly we can't we have to go now or we are all dead." He said as he started to drag her towards the manhole.

"We can't just leave her here!" Lilly yelled as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I don't want to anymore than you do bud but if we don't go now then everything she just did for us was in vain" he said as they reached the man hole. Jake was already waiting for them. Robbie pushed Lilly down the hole then followed behind her. Jake jumped down last as he pulled the cover over the whole. Lilly seemed to be in a sort of trance. She was torn between going back for Miley or doing what Miley wanted her to do and get out. They quickly ran through the pipes, well technically Robbie was dragging Lilly behind him, they reached the end and climbed up the ladder that led to an unknown place. Jake climbed up first, slowly pushing the cover off and peeking to check that it was clear. Once they got the all clear Lilly and Robbie Ray climbed through and found themselves in what looked like a basement. Jake, taking the lead with his gun out went to the only door in the room and slowly opened it. He sighed a sigh of relief and put his gun away.

"Cost is clear Mr. Stewart. Looks like we are in an abandoned store." He said as he held the door open for him to drag Lilly through. She was still silent and couldn't seem to focus on anything. They quickly exited the building and couldn't find any traces of Serenity around. They broke into a car and drove off towards a safe house. A new safe house that Miley wouldn't know about, not that she would know where any were anyway.

A couple of hours later, after Jake had contacted HQ to explain what happened, the three found themselves sitting at a kitchen table. Robbie held his hands in his head and would occasionally curse to himself for letting this happen. Jake sat there unsure of how to comfort either of them. Lilly was sitting in a chair and hadn't said a word since they got there. All of a sudden she screamed.

"MILEY!" It was like she had just broken out of her trance and realization of what happened hit her. Robbie and Jake quickly jumped out of their seats when they heard her scream.

Lilly stood up and started to pace around the kitchen. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Miley helped us escape Lilly" Robbie said a bit unsure.

"I know, I know. I mean why are we just sitting here doing nothing?"

"There's nothing we can do Lilly" Jake answered. "HQ sent a team in to where we were held hostage but they didn't find a damn thing. Serenity has vanished, along with Miley"

Lilly shot her head up and glared at him. "Don't say that." She snarled "What about the intersect?"

"We managed to destroy it before we were captured" Robbie answered.

Lilly stopped pacing. "Wait. So there's no more intersect. Its gone, destroyed, never coming back?"

"That's correct" Robbie answered.

"Alright so here's what's gonna happen. Jake I need you to get as much ammunition and guns as you can, a few grenades would be handy as well, Robbie I need you to hit up your contacts see if they know anything about Serenity. In fact I wanna know everything they know, even if it's not relevant."

Robbie and Jake just stood there staring at each other then back to Lilly. "Well don't just stand there get going, time is a luxury we don't have right now" Lilly stated.

"Why are we doing this Lilly?" Jake asked.

"We're getting Miley back." Lilly smiled.

* * *

Happy writing and reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I know i suck and I know i say it everytime. And i always have to say SORRY! cause i do suck, i think i get it from my dad. Anyway this would have been up a week or so ago but my Grandads wife died and i was staying with him for two weeks. But here is chapter 11 it sucks but i hope you enjoy!!

p.s I have this new found respect for Demi Lovato. I think she has an amazing voice! So going to her new album at some stage. Yall should check her out if you haven't yet!

* * *

Chapter 11

At 11pm on a dark, cold Tuesday night. Jimmy sat on his lounge chair in front of his small TV that got shocking reception. His beer gut stuck out, he had a cold can of beer in one hand while his other kept moving to the open chip packed that was laying on his stomach. All of a sudden his front door was kicked open. Jimmy jumped out of his seat and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh. Who are you? Are you here to collect for Tommy cause I swear I got the money in my bedroom just let me go get it" he spoke quickly as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Don't move a muscle"

Jimmy stopped and looked at the girl who was now standing in front of him with her gun pointed between his eyes.

"Ahh, Agent Truscott. So good to see you again. How may I be of assistance this evening?"

"I need information"

"Don't you always?" he smirked

"Shut up and listen. What do you no of a group called serenity?" Lilly spoke sternly

"Not much. Nobody does." Jimmy said as he nervously shuffled from one foot to the other

"I need specific information. They have a girl, I need to know where they would have taken her."

"A girl huh? Well if I tell you what do I get in return" he asked sleazily as he wriggled his eyebrows in suggestion

"How about you get to keep your life. Now tell me where she is!" Lilly spoke through gritted teeth and she placed the gun roughly between his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I heard something about some group or gang camping out downtown in the old abandoned warehouse."

"Geez, how original. Do you guys have some sort of book that you all work out of, like 'our hideout has to be in an abandoned warehouse, we all have to be sleazy and we all are idiots?"

"No. Otherwise I would be in an abandoned warehouse, instead of this shithole called a house. Huh and you call me an idiot" Jimmy scoffed. All of a sudden he felt like the front of his head was going to be ripped open. Lilly had just wacked him hard with the butt of her gun.

She smirked at Jimmy who was rolling around on the floor and screaming like a call. "See ya around Jimmy" Lilly said as she walked out of his broken front door. She thought she faintly heard Jimmy yell out bitch as she left.

A few hours later found Lilly, Robbie and Jake a block away from the warehouse that Serenity was hiding out in. They had set up surveillance and had been monitoring the place for awhile now.

"Lilly this is impossible they have round the clock, tight security. They don't have a single entrance that isn't covered." Jake spoke as he sighed in frustration and sat down on the chair behind him.

Lilly stood there smiling. "Jake it's all right. I know how we're going to get in and out."

"How" Robbie asked

Lilly turned around and pointed to the man hole behind her. "The same way we escaped last time. It's so simple. We get in, get Miley, and get out. Maybe shoot a few guys in between."

"That's it? How do we know it will be that simple Lils?" Jake asked

"We don't. But I've always believed that if you think positive, positive things will happen to you." She said through a fake smile. She was hoping with all her might that it would be that simple, but she was a realist, she knew it wouldn't be that simple. She had been on enough missions before hand to know that it never goes the way it's planned.

"Alright well I'm ready when you are Lilly."

"Thanks Jake. Mr S, you don't have to come if you're not up to it. Jake and I will be able to handle things" Lilly spoke softly as she placed on a hand on a defeated Robbie's shoulder.

"Lilly, that's my baby girl in there. I'm not going to sit around while she's sitting in a cell right across the street. I'm ready. But you know what sucks. Is that when all three of us have given our lives to protect this country and they can't even help us out on one thing. Where is the loyalty then huh?"

"I know Mr S. Life just isn't fair sometimes." She said as she walked over to the man hole and pulled it off. "Come on, lets go get our girl" With that Jake, Lilly and Robbie jumped down the manhole, fully loaded with guns and ammunition.

10 minutes later they were under the manhole they were meant to exit out of. If Jakes co-ordinates were correct then they would be coming up into the armoury and after they exit the armoury if they travelled left down the corridor for 5 minutes they would come to the cell area where, hopefully, Miley would be located. After making sure it was all clear, the three emerged from the hole guns locked and loaded.

"All right boys. Let's get in and get out. Jake you know what to do. Robbie, follow me."

After Lilly and Jake left the armoury, Jake stepped outside and instead of turning left to follow Lilly and Robbie, he turned right and disappeared down the corridor. Lilly and Robbie worked their way down to the cells without coming into any members of Serenity. As soon as they turned into the cell area Lilly saw Miley in the end cell lying on the floor.

"Oh my god, MILEY!" Lilly yelled as she frantically ran towards Miley while Robbie stood guard.

"Miley, Miley. Come on Miles wake up, get up!" Lilly yelled frantically as she reached Miley's cell. She quickly picked the lock to the cell and rushed to Miley's side. Lilly gasped in shock as she saw Miley's bruised and swollen face. Lilly looked down and saw that her arm was bent out of shape indicating it was broken. Miley stirred and opened her eyes. "Lilly?" she faintly whispered

"Yeah honey I'm here," Lilly spoke tenderly as she brushed dirty hair out of Miley's face. "Come on I gotta get you outta here." Lilly said as she supported Miley and practically dragged her out of the cell.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice was suddenly heard as a man stepped into the cell area that Lilly, Robbie and Miley were about to exit. "And with our new punching bag." He taunted as he pointed towards Miley.

"You bastard!" Lilly yelled as she cocked her gun and pointed it towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." As the man said this about 20 guards came pilling into the room guns pointed to the three lone figures in the middle of the room. "Now please put your guns down."

"Lilly put your gun down. We can't do anything now." Robbie said to Lilly as he placed his guns on the floor.

"Robbie you have gotten wiser in your old age." The unknown man spoke again

Robbie looked up at him in confusion, unsure of whom the man was.

"What. You don't recognise your old partner?"

"Lance?" Robbie exclaimed

"Robbie, so good to see you again."

"You asshole! What did you do to MY DAUGHTER!" Robbie screamed as he went to lunge at Lance. Lilly quickly let go of Miley and held Robbie back.

"She's your daughter? How did I not no this? If I had known I would have killed her when we picked her up from blondies room all those years ago" he smirked as he nodded his head towards Lilly. "All right enough talk. Boys take them to the firing range, I want them dead."

About 7 guards walked up to them and handcuffed them, while the others left to go back to their posts. Lance disappeared. "He's your old partner?" Lily asked

"Yeah, when I faked my death all those years ago it was because of Serenity, but I thought Lance had faked his death because of Serenity as well but I guess it was because he _is_ Serenity"

The three were taken down a few different corridors and eventually led to a courtyard and were placed up against the wall where they would be shot. The 7 guards got ready and Lilly noticed Lance in a room looking out towards them with a giant smirk on his face.

"Lils" Miley spoke weakly. "I'm so sorry this is my entire fault."

Lilly turned to face Miley. "No Miley it's not. It's mine. But I don't wanna play the blame game anymore. I just want you to know how much I love you." Lilly leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips.

"I love you too Lils." Miley said as she leaned against Lilly. "I love you too daddy." Miley said looking up at her father who was next to Lilly.

"I love you too baby girl. I love both of you." He said as he moved closer to the girls. They all huddled up together preparing to be shot until they heard a thunderous noise. They looked up and saw flames coming out of the warehouse. The guards turned around and looked stunned. Robbie and Lilly quickly looked and each and, after pushing Miley to the ground and whipping their already unlocked handcuffs off, ran up and quickly attack a guard each stole a gun and shot the rest.

"Quick Lilly, grab Miles. We gotta go." Robbie said as he headed towards the room he last saw Lance in. Lilly picked Miley up and followed him. When she got inside she saw Lance lying on the ground with a giant glass shard stuck in his abdomen.

"Wow Robbie, you work fast."

"It wasn't me kiddo. Looks like this dipshit fell onto it. Not smart are we lance." Robbie said as he bent down to pick up Lance's pistol.

"Wait before you shoot him Mr. S let me do one thing." Lilly said as she walked over placed her foot on the glass and pushed down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you BITCH" Lance screamed out in agony

"Nice one Lils" Miley whispered weakly to Lilly as she draped herself back over Lilly for support.

"Lance you're a pathetic excuse for a human being." Robbie said as he pointed Lances pistol at Lance cocked it and shot him three times in the head.

"Come on lets go" Lilly yelled. As they started to make their way back to the armoury Jake ran up behind them.

"Woah guys it just me!" Jake said as he was about to get shot by Robbie. "Did you like my fireworks display?" He asked with a smirk as another explosion went off.

"Yeah. But you couldn't have done it a little bit sooner," Lilly asked "we were almost shot."

"Yes but you weren't!" Jake said proudly

"We will be if we keep standing here talking!" Robbie yelled. The now foursome ran the rest of the way to the armoury, down the manhole and back to their makeshift headquarters. As soon as all three of them were safely up the place was stormed with what looked like CIA agents.

"Weapons down now!" one of them yelled. They all placed their guns on the floor. "Agent Truscott, Agent Ryan?"

"Yeah" Jake answered. "That's us. You guys are late"

"Well better late than never, Agent Ryan. I'm Agent Watson from the CIA, this here is half my team. The rest, along with a few NSA team members, are clearing out Serenity as we speak. Looks like we need a medic." Agent Watson said looking at Miley. A medic came over and observed Miley.

"Looks like she's been beaten pretty badly got a broken arm a few lacerations on her face and I assume some more on her body. Lets take to the hospital to get her fully checked out and treated." The medic observed.

An ambulance was called and Miley was rushed to hospital. Lilly, Jake and Robbie were all checked over and given clean bills of health. All they needed was a few good nights rest. An hour later a doctor came into the waiting room to talk to them.

"Mr Stewart. I'm doctor Roberts, Miley's doctor."

"How's she doing doc?"

"Well she was beaten very badly. The swelling is still in her face but that will go down over the next couple of days, there's no brain damage she may just suffer from very minor memory loss. We have bandaged up her broken arm and cleaned all her cuts up. She asleep now but you can go in and see her."

"When can she come home?" Lilly asked

"Tomorrow should be alright. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest, I mean it. She will also have to come back to get her cast taken off her arm in about 6 weeks." The doctor smiled and led them to Miley's room.

"Lilly you go in, I'm gonna chat with the doc for minute" Robbie smiled as he went after the doc.

Lilly slowly crept into Miley's room. She was hooked up to a drip and what looked like morphine. As she got closer she could see the full extend of Miley's injuries, her arm was in a cast, her face was swollen and had cuts all over it. She couldn't see but she was sure Miley had cuts to her body as well.

"Lils?" Miley whispered

"Hey baby I'm here." Lilly said as she sat down next to Miley, holding on to her good hand.

"Good. I was missing you" Miley said sleepily

"It's alright I'm here now. You need to get some rest"

"Lay down with me?" Miley asked as she scooted over on the bed a little bit.

Lilly smiled and climbed onto the bed and let Miley snuggle into her. After a few minutes she could tell Miley was asleep and she too then drifted off into a peaceful slumber. When Robbie came to check on Miley and found the two girls, exhausted and asleep in each others arms, he smiled and let a out a sigh of relief.

"Finally this is all over" he smiled

* * *

A/N This isn't the end there will be one more chapter and hopefully it will be posted sooner rather than later!!! R&R if you want. Have a great week


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys this is the final chapter, thanks to anyone who has, read, reviewed or added this story to their alerts. I know i suck at updating and this story kinda lost its way but I'm getting it out of the way cause i'm starting a new story! This new story may not be up for a while just cause im going to write a few chapters first and I'm still not sure about the layout.

I'm also just going to say, Kanye West is a dick, Taylor Swift deserves all the awards and success she is getting, Beyonce is very classy and Patrick Sawyze will always be rembered. :)

But anyway here is the final chapter of Complications. Thanks again. Please let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The next morning Lilly lazily woke up. She stretched and went to reach for Miley but all she got was air. Lilly sat up and looked around Miley's hospital room to find it empty. Lilly quickly jumped up and called for Miley. "Miley? Miles? Miley?!"

The bathroom door opened and Miley slowly limped out. "Morning to you, too." Miley smiled

Lilly let out a sigh of relief. "Geez Miles, don't do that to me again! I was starting to freak out!"

Miley started to laugh. "Sorry but I had to pee"

"Well you should have woken me up!" Lilly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Miley kept walking over to Lilly "but I like watching you sleep. Also you need the rest"

Lilly started to get slightly angry. "This isn't a joke Miley! What if something had happened to you? What if they had come for you again?"

Miley finally reached Lilly and looked her in the eyes. "Lilly calm down. I'm all right, nothing happened to me. I went to the bathroom. No ones going to get me anymore." Miley said as she started to stroke Lilly's cheek.

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes as she leant into Miley's touch "I can't loose you Miles, not again, not ever"

"And you never will Lils, not until we are old, old ladies and it's our time to go." Miley smiled

Lilly opened her eyes and looked at Miley with a questioning look on her face. Miley walked over to where her possessions were being kept. She pulled something out from under her clothes and walked back to Lilly. Lilly's eyes opened in complete shock. Miley had pulled out a jewellery box and opened it to reveal a ring. "So if I could, I would go down on one knee Lils but I can't so here goes. Lilly I brought this ring two months after we first met. I wasn't too sure why, but I do now. I saw this ring in the shop and it was just one of those things I had to do. I brought it and kept it in my room for another month before I realized why I had brought it. I realized I had only known you for two months but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So when I thought I was about to die, when they were torturing me, my only regret was that you wouldn't know how long I've been in love with you or how long I've wanted to be with you forever. So here, right now, after everything we've been through I have no regrets. I only have one thing to ask you. Marry me?"

Lilly looked from the ring to Miley and back again, the tears streaming down her face." Miley...Miles I….Let me start again. Miley, looking back on when we were best friends, before I left, I think one of the things that made me leave was that fact that I loved you, more than I thought I should, so I did what I did best, I ran. But I've stopped running now. I'm staying right here, with you." Lilly said as she had the biggest smile on her face. "YES! Yes I'll marry you Miley." Lilly said as Miley smiled back at her, placed the ring on Lilly's finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lilly pulled Miley as close to her as humanly possible until Miley winced in pain.

"Shit, your arm, I'm sorry Miles."

"It's alright." Miley laughed as she had tears coming down her cheeks as well.

"Now what's going on here? Why are y'all crying?" Robbie Ray said as he came into the room.

"She said yes Dad" Miley beamed up at her father.

"Well with all the tears ya woulda thought she said no!" He joked as he wrapped them both up in a giant hug. "I'm so proud of you girls. Now lets you get home Miley, I just signed your release forms and got your medication so we can head home when you're dressed and ready."

"Alrighty Dad, give us a few minutes" Miley said as she smiled at her father who left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lilly looked into Miley eyes and could only see love and affection beaming from them, and she was sure Miley could see the same thing pouring out of Lilly's eyes.

"I love you" they both said at the same time. Lilly gently pulled Miley into a hug as they both laughed. "Come on you lets get you dressed" Lilly smiled and kissed Miley lightly on the lips.

"mmm I'll have another one of those first thanks." Miley smiled

Lilly smiled and pecked Miley again on the lips, she kept doing this until they turned into longer lingering kisses, as soon as Lilly felt Miley's tongue glide across her bottom lip the door burst open and Jake walked into the room followed closely by Jackson.

"Nice timing Ryan" Lilly glared at him

"Sorry, sorry but we wanted to check how you guys were doing."

"We're doing great, well more than great" Miley smiled has she showed them Lilly's now engaged finger.

"Miley are you serious?" Jackson yelled with excitement as he ran up to Miley and engulfed her in a big hug. "Congratulations!" he said as he pulled Lilly into the hug as well. Jake walked up to them and shook Lilly's hand then at the last minuet pulled Lilly into a hug. "Congratulations Lilly."

"Thanks Jake and thank you for everything else. You know, making sure we got Miley back and always being there for me." She said as she pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jakes cheeks started to turn a slight shade of red. "Yeah…well…um….you know. It was nothing" He smiled shyly at Lilly.

"Alright guys you ready to head home?" Robbie asked as he walked back into the room.

"Yup we sure are daddy" Miley said as she linked her hand with Lilly's and headed for the door.

"Jake we're going to have a big dinner tonight to celebrate. Would you be interested in joining us?" Robbie asked as they walked out the door.

"Yeah that sounds fantastic."

Later that night, after a massive celebration roast, Miley and Lilly were relaxing on Miley's bed. "Urgh I ate too much" Lilly complained.

"You always eat too much" Miley teased her

"Hey!" Lilly faked being upset by the comment "If you weren't all miss broken ribs and arm, then I would so beat you in a tickle fight right now." She jokingly glared at Miley who was snuggled carefully into her.

"Sure you would Lils." Miley smirked

"Miley, we both know that I'm the sporty one and you, well you're the clumsy one."

"Hey, just because you're the sporty one doesn't mean that you would win the tickle fights." Miley smiled as she quickly gave Lilly a peck on the cheek. "You know I think Jake had a good time tonight."

"Yeah so do I. He told me he was leaving the NSA. That after everything that happened he realized that this isn't what he wants to do."

"What's he going to do then?" Miley asked as she played with Lilly's fingers

"He wasn't sure, go on a holiday or something. Travel the world, sight-see, and then see where he ends up." Lilly smiled

"and what about you Agent Truscott? What are you going to do now?" Miley smiled up at Lilly.

"I'm going to get to get a job, a very low risk job, maybe being a teacher, and then I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world and come home to her every night and be the happiest person in the world." Lilly smiled down at Miley

"Wow Lils. That was insanely cheesy." Miley laughed at Lilly's shocked expression. "I'm joking Lilly. That sounds perfect." Miley gave Lilly a kiss on the lips. "Come on future Mrs Stewart, lets go for a walk on the beach." Miley got up and held her good arm up for Lilly.

"Future Mrs Stewart huh. How come I'm taking your last name, What about you being future Mrs Truscott?" Lilly smiled as she laced her fingers with Miley's and they headed out of the house and down to the beach.

"Because, Lilly Stewart, I proposed to you, therefore you take my last name." Miley teased Lilly

"I don't think that's how it works, Mrs Truscott." Lilly teased Miley back.

"You know what Lils, I don't mind what your name is, as long as I can call you mine." Miley smiled at Lilly

"You can always call me yours Miles." Lilly kissed Miley on the cheek as they walked off down the beach in the moonlight.

Everything was as it should be. Perfect.


End file.
